Happy Birthday Skyguy
by Mysterious15736
Summary: It's Anakin's birtday He should be happy but hes not til something hapens. COMLETE


**Anakin's P.O.V**

It was his birthday he should be happy right? Well, he wasn't it just marked the 3rd birthday without Ahsoka playing a birthday prank on him. She was gone because of Barris vanished like she never existed.

He didn't know how long he was staring at the ceiling in his quarters before he got up deciding to start the day. After he showered and changed fixed his hair that was sticking straight up he deciding to go to the mess. Walking down the halls all the clones and passing jedi wished him happy birthday he gave them and nod for a thank you. "Do slow down Anakin." Turning to see his former master walking towards him nearly in a jog. "Sorry Master was I going to fast for a old man like you." Anakin tried to bring a little humor into this. Obi-wan glared at him. "I am not old Anakin." Obi-wan who finally caught up to him. "Sure you're not Master." The two began down the hall towards the mess. "Happy birthday Anakin." He knew Obi-wan could tell he was all happy happy today. "Thanks Master." Anakin forced a smile.

 **Yoda's P.O.V**

"Hello." A cloaked figure with the hood pulled up hiding their face greeted when he answered his holocom. Though the figure's face was hidden the force told him this person meant no harm. "Question I have." He replied after he gave the figure a nod. "Ask away." The figures words and voice were gentle. "My holocom code get it how did you?" Yoda for once was confused. "Look at the my code that is where the answer lies." Yoda did as he was told. his eyes widen at the code it was the one he deleted 3 years before, but he still knew it by heart. "Now I have a question for you." Yoda looked back to the hooded person.

 **Anakin's P.O.V**

After he ate he decided to go to his quarters watch some holorecordings of him and Ahsoka playing pranks on each other. He missed her she was his little snips a daughter to him. He didn't know how long it has been since he began watching them when his com when off sighing he paused the recording. "Skywalker here." He heard Obi-wan's voice. "Anakin come to the temple's garden." _Why the garden?_ "Right on my way." ending the called he left his quarters and headed towards the garden.

When he got there Yoda, Shaak Ti, Obi-wan, Kit Fisto, Rex and his squad, Mace Windu, Plo Koon and Padme were waiting for him. He paused when he saw their smiles. "Is something wrong?" When he stepped in front of them they didn't reply just stepped away. Before he could say anything water, icey cold water fell on him and a lot of it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He was shivering he could hear laughing behind him angry he turn around. He could has swear him heart skipped a few beats. "Happy Birthday Skyguy." He watched as she removed her cloak she was in a dark purple tube top black legging and black combat boots her headtails were braided behind her she had two lightsabers hanging from her belt clearly not her old ones. "A Ahsoka.." She smiled. "Well I can see I was missed." Before he knew it he was hugging her. "I missed you where the force have you been?" Setting her down he looked her in the eyes they were darker now. "Like I said I left to clear my head now I'm back."

"Back as in back back?" Ahsoka chuckled. "Yes Anakin I'm back I talked with Master Yoda earlier and asked if I could come back no one disagreed so here I am." Anakin couldn't believe it he looked at everyone else who gave a nod confirming her words. "Even Windu? He didn't put up a fight? Is he ill?" Ahsoka laughed. "I'll have you know I'm in perfect health Skywalker." Anakin gave him one of his 'oh really?' looks. "Hmm.." before he was able to ask Ahsoka what was wrong she pushed him into the mud the water made. "Ahsoka Tano!" Ahsoka gave him a warm smile. "Yes Master?" He stood now covered in mud. "Run." With that she took off. She ran towards Master Windu jumped over him Anakin didn't see it coming and rammed into Mace. "Skywalker!" _Oh kriff._ Anakin was now running for his life with a very pissed jedi Master on his tail.

"Who's up for cake?" Ahsoka asked. Everyone agreed leaving Anakin to deal with Mace himself.


End file.
